Sucedería igual
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: No se puede llorar sobre los errores cometidos. No se puede justificar una mentira. Los años diluyeron las intenciones transformándolas en simples argumentos egoístas. Todo tiene un declive, todo tiene un fin. De todas maneras, las cosas sucederían igual. (Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black").


Holaaaaas!

Sí, un nuevo reto. Estoy feliz de estar aquí nuevamente y con algo totalmente diferente a lo que escribo (me refiero a la pareja y un poco a la trama). Surgió rápidamente, sabía que no utilizaría ninguna pareja que me gusta y, bueno, lo demás se fue dando en el camino.

Espero les guste ;)

Bye.

 **La historia:** Originalmente mi frase es: _Lolita, luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas (cambie el primer nombre xD):_ _Lolita, Vladimir Nabokov_. **Las frases en _cursiva_ corresponden a una carta.**

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Sucedería igual**

 _Hannah, luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Mi niña, puedo sentirlos, puedo percibir su mirada y su aliento en cada rincón. No sé lo que es. Tengo miedo, Scott y yo tenemos miedo. Me impacta saber que él, tu padre, también puede verlos y sentirlos. Pensé que eran alucinaciones mías, pero no es así._

Fue como un puñal. Se hundió, destrozó y se movió tan profundamente en el pecho que la sangre explotó a borbotones. El piso se manchó y tiñó todo a su paso.

Las rodillas cedieron y su mano cubrió el corazón que palpitaba velozmente. Parpadeó cuando las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. La respiración se volvió errática y pesada. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros, escuchó gritos e instrucciones, vio como algunas personas corrían hacia las salas contiguas, hacia una en particular. El tiempo se enlenteció y todo fue más confuso. Se suponía que debía estar sola y no acompañada, se suponía que nadie la había seguido hasta allí.

 _Sé que no nos creerás, no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero necesito que lo sepas. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no quería que te preocuparas y me tomaras por loca, aunque, sinceramente, pensé que lo estaba hasta que tu padre me dijo que él también podía verlos._

Unos brazos rodearon fuertemente su cuerpo. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de alejarlos, de correr hacia donde todos se movían, pero ese abrazo se intensificó. Su acompañante sabía lo que pretendía.

Se fijó en los que estaban ahí; eran Aurores moviéndose por todos lados. Vio el rictus en sus caras, vio sus miradas impactadas cuando entraron a la habitación. Podía sentir un conocido pulso mágico rondando en el ambiente.

 _A veces… a veces me preguntó porque nos estamos quedando en un lugar tan lejos de donde tu estas. Pueden ser paranoia mía, pero tengo un presentimiento con respecto a eso. Estamos tan lejos. Mi sexto sentido nunca falla. Sé que lo sabes, cariño._

 _No es fácil para mí aceptar esto, pero no puedo ocultarlo más. Desde que tu padre se fue a dormir, hace unos momentos, la sensación se acentuó. Ahora estoy en la cocina, pero mi mirada se va inevitablemente hacia la ventana donde la oscuridad inunda todo. Sé que ocurrirá algo. Sé que no podremos detenerlo, pero necesito que nos disculpes. Nosotros no quisimos rendirnos ante ellos, ante sea lo que sea que nos está persiguiendo._

—Quiero verlos —su voz sonó ronca—. Necesito, por favor… quiero verlos.

—Hermione no es buena idea…

— ¿Harry? —preguntó recargándose contra él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No deberías haber llamado a los Aurores —susurró quedamente.

—Acompañarte, Herm. No iba a dejar que hicieras esto sola.

—Harry, quiero verlos —lo miró de reojo.

—Sabes que no…

—Por favor… —murmuró con voz quebrada y volvió su mirada a todos los que se movían ahí.

La casa estaba increíblemente ordenada. No había destrucción ni ninguna señal de lucha. Eso sorprendió a Hermione, pero sabía que algo le había pasado a sus padres.

 _Hannah, hija, te amamos y queremos que seas feliz. Donde estés, sé que lo serás y cuando vengas hasta aquí, quizás no comprendas, pero estoy segura que leyendo esta carta podrás dilucidar algo de los sentimientos nos está provocando este hecho._

Se levantó temblorosa. El puñal seguía clavado en su corazón, la herida seguía sangrando, aunque nadie lo pudiese ver. Harry estaba a su espalda, ayudándola y apoyándola en ese momento tan doloroso.

 _Los veo. Puedo describirlos: son figuras negras y altas. Se mueven con sigilo, como el viento, como una pluma. La noche cubre sus rostros y sus intenciones, pero se lo que pretenden. Quieren asesinarnos, ¿Por qué querrían hacer algo como eso? Somos personas comunes, un par de dentistas sin importancia para el mundo. No sabemos ningún secreto mortal ni mucho menos somos famosos. Hannah… Hannah… sé que tú también te preguntaras lo mismo, ¿Por qué?_

Los pasos fueron lentos. Caminar hacia la verdad era dificultoso cuando las piernas temblaban por la anticipación a lo que presenciaría. El jefe de los Aurores asintió a regañadientes su presencia en la sala.

A travesar el umbral provocó que el cuchillo se hundiera más y más en su pecho. Fue como entrar en otro lugar. El aire era denso y frío, el olor era insoportable.

Sus ojos inevitablemente se posaron en el centro de la habitación.

—Harry… —su voz tembló y se aferró más a él.

—Hermione, lo siento tanto.

— ¡NO! —gritó queriendo moverse hacia ellos, tocarlos, _sentirlos_ —. ¡Nononononono! Harry, ¿Por qué? —preguntó llevándose una mano temblorosa a la boca—. Los _maté_ , ellos no tendrían porque… ¿Cómo supieron? ¿Cómo…?

 _¿Por qué está pasando esto?_

 _Hija. Vienen. Puedo escuchar sus pisadas quemando el piso, están aquí. Tengo ir junto a tu padre._

Harry la sostuvo impidiendo que se desvaneciera. Los Aurores miraban la escena con lástima y tristeza. En la cama, reposaba el cuerpo inerte de Scott Granger, presentaba evidentes cortes en su cuerpo. A unos cuantos metros, estaba el cuerpo de Jean Granger en las mismas condiciones que su esposo.

—No debí abandonarlos. No debí tenerlos tan lejos de mí —la voz llorosa de Hermione se intensificó.

Harry la abrazó y dejó que llorara, pataleara y, cada ciertos momentos, se moviera queriendo ir hacia ellos. Fue difícil sacarla de ahí cuando lo único que hacía era moverse y luchar por que la soltara. La escena era horripilante, nauseabunda y dolorosa. No existe nada más doloroso que ver a tus seres queridos muertos o, peor aún, ver sus cuerpos flagelados.

—Fue mi culpa —murmuró Hermione quedamente sobre el pecho del moreno.

—No, Hermione, no fue tu culpa.

Ella se separó y lo miró. Sus ojos castaños eran dos pozos negros, sin vida, sin brillo, muertos en vida —Cuando me fui a dormir vi esta carta sobre mi mesa de noche —revolvió su bolsillo y le mostró un papel amarillento a Harry—. Se que estas aquí porque las alertas del refugio se dispararon cuando salí de ahí, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

…

El papel amarillento descansaba sobre la pulida mesa de la cocina. El café que hacia minutos humeaba danzante, ahora reposaba tranquilo. La negrura de la noche había menguado dando paso a una nublada madrugada. Los movimientos exteriores se derritieron con el paso de las horas y los Aurores se fueron reduciendo.

Hermione sabía que debían irse, pero Harry hacía pocos minutos se había sentado frente a ella y había comenzado a leer la carta. Además, su pregunta aún no había sido respondida.

—Las alertas se encendieron cuando saliste. Sabía que ibas a un lugar importarte si te ibas de esa forma. Ambos —la miró—, tenemos la protección de esta casa. Si no estabas aquí, buscaría en todos los lugares posibles. ¿Nunca te llevaste a tus padres como me dijiste?

—Este _era_ un lugar para ellos —Hermione miró a su alrededor con los ojos aún llorosos—. No entiendo…

— ¿Quién es Hannah?

Hermione se apoyó en la silla —Soy yo… —murmuró sin mirarlo.

— ¿Tú? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó sorprendido.

Ella se mordió el labio —Cuando la guerra estalló decidí que ellos debían olvidarme, debían ser felices, yo no debía estropear su vida y su felicidad.

Harry asintió —Lo recuerdo, nos lo contaste a Ron y a mí. Me dijiste que les habías devuelto los recuerdos, que no tenías por qué seguir con el plan cuando los mortífagos ya no respiraban en nuestro rostro.

—Aún siguen respirando en nuestro rostro —le dijo irónica—, nunca nos dejaran en paz, lo sabes. Por lo otro, lo hice, pero todo resultó desastroso. Tuve que dejarlos inconscientes y borrar sus recuerdos nuevamente. Pensé en llevarlos a nuestro refugio, pero sabía que ellos no comprenderían. Así que… invente a Hannah —la magia osciló sin varita y Hermione se transformó en una muchacha mucho más joven, rubia y de tés pálida—. Ella fue mi nueva yo, ellos pudieron soportar nuevos recuerdos, pero no los viejos.

Harry jadeó y alejó su mirada de ella —No puedo creer que cada vez que pedías salir fuera para esto, para… para refrescar y rellenar los vacíos que debían tener en su cabeza. Pensé que les visitabas y les advertías que se cuidaran, pero esto…

Hermione se levantó y la mesa se tambaleó —No lo entiendes. Tengo treinta años, Harry. Estamos en una guerra que aunque está tranquila, ambos sabemos que no es así. Cuando pensamos que Voldemort estaba muerto, vine hasta aquí dispuesta a recuperar mi vida, pero no pude y tuve que crear a Hannah… tuve que retomar y empujar la vida de mis padres hacia algo que les hiciera sonreír nuevamente.

—Voldemort está vivo, pero débil. Hemos estado trabajando muy duro para encontrar su jodido escondite. No debiste hacerlo, Hermione.

—Después de diez años, ¿Aún crees que sigue débil? Seguimos escondiéndonos, Harry. Seguimos perdiendo gente. Perdí a Ron, perdiste a Ginny y a muchos otros. Tenemos que seguir viviendo. Deseaba tener a mis padres conmigo y esa fue la única forma que encontré, ¿Me vas a juzgar por eso? —murmuró con voz temblorosa.

—Se lo que dije antes, que no te culparas, pero tienes que ser consciente de lo que ocurrió, no quiero que pienses cosas absurdas ahora que estas más calmada —dijo Harry en tono firme—. A ellos no los mataron, se suicidaron.

Hermione cerró los ojos, Harry pensó que se desmayaría. Sin embargo su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad —Yo no quería… —susurró tapándose el rostro con las manos—. Quise deshacerlo, pero a estas alturas de los años fue imposible —su voz sonó ronca y amortiguada.

Harry se levantó y se puso frente a ella —Debo llevarte de vuelta para que descanses. Después, me acompañaras al cuartel de Aurores y declararas exactamente lo que te diga, ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione lo miró. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y mojados — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando lleguemos al refugio te lo diré. Solo necesitas saber que la esposa de Harry Potter no terminara en Azkaban.

…

Cuando se dejó caer en la cama. Pudo sentir las protecciones avivándose más fuertes y letales de lo que jamás imaginó en el refugio, su hogar. Cerró los ojos escuchando las pisadas en la planta de abajo, podía imaginarse a Harry trazando los siguientes pasos y planes. Podía imaginarse la mentira que le pediría que dijera.

Hermione solo pudo suspirar y cerrar los ojos evitando llorar nuevamente.

El suicidio de sus padres estaba anunciado. Sabía que ocurriría en algún momento, pero no quiso verlo. Estaba cegada en interpretar a la hija perfecta. _Hannah_. Todo se resumía a ella, al carácter, a los sentimientos. Todo se reducía al fin.

 _Sé que lo sabes, cariño. Tú sabes de lo que hablo._

Por supuesto, ella sabía de lo que su madre hablaba. Era culpable de lo que les había pasado. Había jugado tantos años con su mente y sus recuerdos que ellos se volvieron locos, no sabían lo que era real y lo que no. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Lo que su madre le había escrito era una señal absoluta de que creía que los mortifagos los estaban atacando, pero aquellos no podían ver la casa, no podían ver algo que estaba protegido con un Fidelius. No cuando ella y Harry eran los únicos que sabían dónde estaban.

Sus pensamientos siguieron vagando en todo lo ocurrido, y cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

Un sueño que al día siguiente seguiría siendo real.

…

—Murieron —murmuró moviendo la copa de whisky de fuego—, por lo menos hicieron un buen trabajo.

—Fue una jugada muy riesgosa para alguien como tú.

—Era más riesgoso hacerlo después —dijo moviéndose hacia la ventana—. Ahora que ya no están, Hermione puede concentrarse directamente en esto.

La persona sonrió irónica —Espero que Hermione no se hunda en la mierda de la depresión por tu culpa.

—No se hundirá —murmuró pensativo—. Tendrá un motivo muy fuerte para vivir.

— ¿Esperas que se embarace?, eso es querer mucho.

—Estamos casados hace años.

—Estamos en guerra. Estás enfermo, no deberías beber, sabes que la poción podría provocarte algún efecto negativo.

—Un poco de licor no me hará mal, Ron.

—La diferencia, de ese momento y el de ahora, es que recién comenzabas a sentirlo, Potter. No me engañas. Sé que cada vez que respiras, él también lo hace. Cada vez que caminas, él se vuelve más fuerte en ti.

—No sabes de lo que hablas. Eres solo un jodido cuadro, no sé porque pedí que te crearan.

Ron sonrió —Porque en el fondo, sabes que Harry sigue luchando por sacarte de su cuerpo.

El moreno se acercó al cuadro y sonrió —Ambos, sabemos que Harry dejará de luchar, se rendirá. Sucederá tarde o temprano y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme. Potter fue estúpido al pensar que nuestra unión se anularía con mi muerte, obviamente no sabía que tenía una carta bajo la manga.

—La verdad saldrá a la luz. Las mentiras se descubrirán y Hermione vera el error que cometió al casarse contigo.

—Al final yo habré ganado. Ambos lo sabemos. Después de todos estos años, presiento que sucederá algo bueno para mí.

Ron gruñó. El hombre dejó la copa sobre la mesa y su magia fluctuó hacia el cuadro para dejarlo inmóvil.

Salió a paso ligero silbando una cancioncilla que había escuchado en algún lugar. Sí, definitivamente todo resolvería como esperaba. Finalmente dominaría completamente el alma de Harry Potter y el reino mágico caería a sus pies.


End file.
